Lunar Rays
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Not your average Dusk rewrite. Reyna is less than enthused over everything going on, given she'd only been around for a month before it all went crazy. Her new friends are unhelpful, and it seems she's the only competent Tamer around. And don't take Lunamon's cookies. She doesn't like that.


Daichi: I'll be honest, and say that I've thought about this for a long time. Most of which questioning how to make it different.

Verity: And deciding on Tamer name and starter pack, along with Digimon partners for the NPCs, because if everyone had multiple Digimon, you'd go insane.

Daichi:... That too.

BlackGatomon: If she owned anything, I'd end up being the Dusk character's NaviDigimon. Not that I have anything against the Phascomon species...

12212112

Once upon a time, a family from Japan came to America for the funeral of a close friend. However, an accident forced their daughter, four year old Reiko, to stay behind. Raised in an orphanage under the name of Reyna, she went until she was ten before anything really interesting happened to her.

In those days virtual pet games were really popular, and one day she came across one that she had never seen before. Well, that was one way to put it. It was a game where you would raise a creature to fight for you, or so it said on the box. When she asked a clerk about it, they acted as though they'd never seen it before, and let her have the little keychain for free.

As soon as she turned it on, however, the creature on the screen was already grown.

"Hello, Tamer!" Reyna nearly dropped it in shock. "I'm Lunamon, your digital companion!"

"It talks..."

"Of course I talk! All Digimon talk! Now, getting one to hear you... That requires effort. Of course, someone who dyes her hair purple certainly puts effort into something. Might explain why there are three of us."

At this, two more faces appeared on screen. "Hi, Tamer!"

She placed the game on the sidewalk, deciding that perhaps if she walked away, it would all be fine.

"Are... are you ignoring us?" The first one, a little white rabbit, asked.

She tried to ignore them, she really tried, but the bunny was just too cute! As soon as she picked it up, another one, a small koala grinned. "Guys, she's taking us!"

"That's great, Phascomon!" the third one, a ladybug replied. "Maybe she can actually do something about this!"

"So... you're Lunamon, and you must be Phascomon... you are?"

"Forgive me, Tamer. I am Tentomon." She continued walking.

"Why do you call me Tamer?"

"It's more respectful than human, and you never gave us your name." Lunamon responded.

"... Reyna. I've been called that since I can remember, although I'm told that isn't actually my name."

"I can't believe you are this calm, when there are Vilemon at our doorstep!" Phascomon panicked.

"Well, I can fly." Tentomon pointed out.

Lunamon nodded. "And what are you anyway, Phascomon? I've never seen you actually do anything."

"I-I'm a Digimon, just like you." The bickering between the three... whatever-they-were was stopped by some snarling.

"They found us! What are we going to do!?" Were those things in trouble? The keychain flickered, before starting with static. She had just met them, and Lunamon had told her they would be with her from then on... they couldn't be in trouble now!

 _Kind child... sincere child... do you wish for a chance to save these creatures?_ What was that voice? And why was it asking her a question she already knew the answer to?

 _Than go forth, bringer of hope. Leave behind your old life, and start anew._

Thus, Reyna no longer existed in her own world. No one knew what had happened to the girl from the orphanage, her old life exchanged for the chance to help those she barely knew. A trade that had happened several times, to choose selfless individuals to help with the governance of a world.

Of course, most only had one companion, but these cases were not unknown. It just meant that a truly good soul had come. The rarity of which said something about the state of the world, but that is a different tale.

12212112

Two months later, Reyna was still in shock at just what the Digimon's World had to offer. Not only had they had a house all lined up for her use, but...

"A tournament? Really?"

"I heard that the prize for winning is some really good equipment." Phascomon put in from his normal position by the girl's computer.

"As if. It's just a VIP pass to a top notch training center... that actually sounds pretty good." Tentomon was mulling it over for a bit.

Lunamon sighed. "It's not like we could win this. We're just Rookies with no Digivolution potential. Tentomon doesn't have a listed Mega form, and Phascomon has no potential listed at all!"

Reyna sighed. "You're kidding me, right? I mean, even that girl with the Impmon that never listens is entering!"

"At least he can Digivolve."

"But... but I heard someone from Light Fang who can have multiple Digimon is going to enter. At least I can fight him!"

"With a ladybug, a rabbit, and a Digimon that doesn't even fight?" Figured that her own partners didn't even believe in her.

"Hey, is this Reyna's house?" Walking outside, she saw a MachGaogamon holding a small Digimon. "Good, I got the right place. Anyway, we beat down a Diaboromon that was planning the destruction of the Digital World, and since you can have more Digimon than this, we were thinking you could... rehabilitate him." The Keramon tried to pull his wrists away, but failed at it.

"...I don't need rehabilitation... damn union... sticking its nose where it doesn't belong."

"... Shouldn't this mission... you know... go to someone who actually knows what they're doing? No offense." Reyna mimed the action of strangling Tentomon, which frightened Phascomon into hiding behind the chair.

"You were, literally, the last option." Without waiting for an answer, the MachGaogamon dropped the Keramon in the door and walked away.

"See, so even if you were to enter the tournament, we need to take care of Keramon."

"Giving a convict to a novice Tamer... see, this is why I rebelled!"

"Tentomon, give our new friend some shock therapy."

"Reyna... are you all right?"

"Never better, Lunamon. Never better."

12211221

That night, a ball of energy gathered outside the city.

"That new Tamer's house... don't hit it. We don't want to damage the goods."

"But without all of the Tamers of the Night Crow sector incapacitated..."

"If you unleash the degeneration virus on him, the results could be catastrophic!"

"As in...?"

"Everything. Would. Die. And we don't want that to happen quite yet, now do we?"

12211212

Daichi: This is exposition. As in, no, Reyna will not enter the tournament, purple is not her natural hair color, and the amount of Digimon she'll amass is not normal.


End file.
